Gisele Bündchen
Três de Maio, Rio Grande do Sul, Brazil |Hair = Light brown |Eyes = Blue/green |Height = 5'11" / 180cm |Bust = 35" / 89cm |Waist = 23" / 58.5cm |Hips = 35" / 89cm |Dress = 4 (US) / 34 (EU) |Shoe = 8.5 (US) / 39 (EU) |Social media = Intagram Twitter }}Gisele Caroline Bündchen (born July 20, 1980) is a Brazilian model. Biography She was born in Horizontina, Rio Grande do Sul, Brazil, to Valdir, a sociologist and writer and Vânia (née Nonnenmacher) Bündchen, a bank clerk pensioner. She has five sisters, Raquel, Graziela, Gabriela, Rafaela and her fraternal twin, Patrícia. She is of German descent. She speaks Portuguese, English, Italian, Spanish and French. She learned German in school, but said she forgot the language after being out of touch with it. She wanted to be a volleyball player but joined a modeling course with her sisters Patrícia and Gabriela at their mother's insistence in 1993 in hopes to correct her bad posture. The following year, she was discovered by the Elite modeling agency at a shopping mall in São Paulo.26 Bündchen was selected for a national contest, Elite Look of the Year, in which she placed second. At 14, Bündchen moved to São Paulo to launch her modeling career. She had her first break in 1996, at New York Fashion Week.27 Career beginnings In 1994 she was discovered by the Elite modeling agency at a shopping mall in São Paulo. She was selected for a national contest, Elite Look of the Year, in which she placed second. At 14, she moved to São Paulo to launch her modeling career. She had her first break in 1996, at New York Fashion Week. Personal life She dated American model Scott Barnhill from 1998-1999. She briefly dated American actor Josh Hartnett in 2000. She dated American actor Leonardo DiCaprio from 2000-2005. She dated Brazilian businessman and polo player Rico Mansur for six months between 2002-2003 after her first breakup with Leonardo DiCaprio. She dated American surfer Kelly Slater in 2006. She began dating New England Patriots quarterback Tom Brady in December 2006. In 2009, Brady revealed they had been set up on a blind date by a mutual friend. They married on February 26, 2009 in a small Catholic ceremony at St. Monica Catholic Church in Santa Monica, California. In April 2009, the couple held a second marriage ceremony, in Costa Rica. They have two children, son Benjamin Rein (b. 2009) and daughter Vivian Lake (b. 2012). She is also stepmother to Brady's first son, John Edward Thomas (b. 2007), from his previous relationship with actress Bridget Moynahan, from whom Brady had split in December 2006. Victoria's Secret Fashion Show Gisele walked in seven consecutive Victoria's Secret Fashion Shows. She was an Angel from 2000-2007. She wore two fantasy bras. 1999 Gisele walked in the show. 2000 Gisele walked in the show wearing the Fantasy Bra. 2001 Gisele walked in Segment 1 and Segment 2. 2002 Gisele walked in Segment 1, Segment 3 and Segment 4. 2003 Gisele walked in Segment 1: Sexy Super Heroines, Segment 3: Rock Chicks Rockin' Out and Segment 5: Glaaaaamaaazons. 2004 Gisele walked in the show. 2005 Gisele walked in Segment 1: Sexy Santa Helpers wearing the Fantasy Bra, Segment 3: Sexy Crystal Princesses and Segment 6: Sexy Toys. 2006 Gisele walked in Segment 1: Femme Fatale, Segment 3: Come Fly With Me and Segment 5: Highland Romance. VS Gallery VS2001-GiseleBundchen1.jpg|2001 VS2001-GiseleBundchen2.jpg|2001 VS2001-GiseleBundchen3.jpg|2001 VS2002-GiseleBundchen1.jpg|2002 VS2002-GiseleBundchen2.jpg|2002 VS2002-GiseleBundchen3.jpg|2002 VS2003-GiseleBundchen1.jpg|2003 VS2003-GiseleBundchen2.jpg|2003 VS2003-GiseleBundchen3.jpg|2003 VS2005-GiseleBundchen1.jpg|2005 - Fantasy Bra VS2005-GiseleBundchen2.jpg|2005 VS2005-GiseleBundchen3.jpg|2005 VS2006-GiseleBundchen1.jpg|2006 VS2006-GiseleBundchen2.jpg|2006 VS2006-GiseleBundchen3.jpg|2006 Category:Former Angel Category:Brazil Category:Models